


for him.

by karlitatv



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Angst and Feels, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Bonfires, Boys In Love, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Crying, Cussing, Drinking, Español | Spanish, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fanfiction, Guilt, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt Choi Soobin, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Idol Choi Beomgyu, Idol Choi Yeonjun, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Letters, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, One Night Stands, One Shot, Party, Reading, Regret, Relationship(s), Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sobbing, Texting, Travel, Troye Sivan References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitatv/pseuds/karlitatv
Summary: Título inspirado en la canción for him. de Troye Sivan.Adaptación de una fanfic Tronnor/Troyler antigua que escribí hace unos años. La adapté al fandom de TXT.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Título inspirado en la canción for him. de Troye Sivan. 
> 
> Adaptación de una fanfic Tronnor/Troyler antigua que escribí hace unos años. La adapté al fandom de TXT.

_“Querido Soobin:_  
 _Te he escrito esta carta para despedirme. Quizás pienses que soy un cobarde en terminar nuestra relación de esta manera, pero no podía hacerlo cara a cara porque el dolor en mi corazón es tan grande que enfrentarte me podría matar por dentro, tan solo escribir esta carta es doloroso, las lágrimas navegan por mi rostro como un tsunami. Los meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida, los viajes, los paseos por la playa, esas noches en la habitación del hotel donde nos amábamos físicamente, tu presencia en cada concierto mío, todo fue increíble, siempre me apoyaste en todo y no es justo para ti, pero no tengo otra opción, créeme. Las cosas se han complicado mucho para mí, extraño demasiado a mi familia y estar contigo aquí en los Estados Unidos es fantástico, pero extraño mi país, la tranquilidad de mi casa en Seúl; Los Ángeles me ha vuelto loco, sé que por mi carrera tendré que volver algún día, pero por mientras, me tomaré un tiempo para volver a mi casa y disfrutar de los mi gente. Sé que suena egoísta, y lo es y te pido que por Dios me perdones por abandonarte. No sé si lo sabes, o si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero TE AMO, te amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y tan sólo disfrutar de tu compañía fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque si hay otra cosa que debería contarte y es la mayor razón por la que estas palabras no las estas escuchando en persona. Cometí un error horrible e imperdonable. Te engañé con alguien, y no tengo que decir ni quién es para que sepas de quién se trata. Tú lo sabes. Sabes que yo coqueteaba con él y quizás se veía como un juego en ese momento, pero en algún punto llegó a algo más. Sé que lo que menos quieres es detalles. Pero fue ese día en que nos juntamos un grupo grande de kpop idols en la playa donde hicimos una fogata en donde cantamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Yo me fui con él antes y te dejé solo con mis amigos sin pensarlo y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso. Eché a perder algo tan hermoso por una aventura. Ahora mientras lees esto de seguro voy en mi vuelo de vuelta a Corea; de seguro también miro el cielo y pienso en ti, en cómo me gustaría que estuvieras sentado a mi lado, tomando mi mano y luego yo dormir apoyado en tu pecho mientras me abrazas tiernamente. No han pasado horas desde nuestro último encuentro y ya te extraño mucho y me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo como lo acabo de hacer. Espero puedas perdonarme por lo que hice y que seamos buenos amigos; que yo esté enamorado de ti sin tener una oportunidad contigo como era antes de que fuéramos novios. Lo último que quisiera decirte es que sé que no debería haber usado a la persona que arruinó lo nuestro para entregarte esta carta, pero no sabía a quién más acudir. Bueno, espero que algún día podamos hablar y olvidar todo, pero todo a su tiempo, ¿verdad? Me despido, por ahora no con un “adiós” sino con un “hasta luego”,_ _con mucho cariño,_ _Yeonjun.”_

Soobin lloraba mientras Beomgyu trataba de consolarlo.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Decía Beomgyu sinceramente avergonzado. - Traté de convencerlo de quedarse, pero él ya había tomado la decisión hace un tiempo.  
\- Beomgyu voy a ser lo más educado posible, quiero que te marches. – Dijo Soobin con la rabia contenida.  
\- Ok, te entiendo, adiós.  
\- Adiós. – Dijo Soobin con un tono frío que no era propio de él y su personalidad.

El segundo en que Beomgyu cerró la puerta de la casa, Soobin rompió en un llanto inconsolable e incontrolable; el perder al amor de su vida así le rompía el corazón de una manera en que sólo el alcohol era la cura. Soobin tomó mucho alcohol acostado mientras seguía llorando, luego se quedó dormido con una copa de vino vacía en la mano. Soñó toda la noche con Yeonjun y mientras lo hacía, fue feliz, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. A la mañana siguiente Soobin despertó y tuvo que enfrentar la cruda realidad de que Yeonjun no estuviera a su lado; el dolor mezclado con la resaca lo hizo absolutamente miserable una vez más y volvió a romper en llanto. Su celular vibraba y sonaba al mismo tiempo por unos segundos. Era un mensaje de Yeonjun sólo diciendo una vez más “Perdón”, a lo que Soobin sólo respondió “Quiero perdonarte, sólo dame tiempo”.

Aún en el avión Yeonjun recibió el mensaje y soltó una sola lágrima tratando de contenerse. Beomgyu le había mandado un mensaje contándole que escuchó a Soobin llorar mucho apenas él puso un pie fuera de su departamento y que le mandara al menos un mensaje de texto o algo disculpándose porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Soobin. Yeonjun en el avión pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas y tras contenerse un buen rato, rompe en llanto. “La cagué” pensaba queriendo que el avión diera media vuelta para volver a Los Ángeles y deshacer todo lo hecho y volver con su amado Soobin.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Se disculpa cualquier falta ortográfica. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si la continuaré pero por el momento se queda como un One Shot.
> 
> Esta fic sólo implica que los personajes tuvieron intimidad física pero no significa que estoy sexualizando a los personajes. TXT ha dicho que no les gusta que los sexualicen y siempre respetaré eso en mis fics.
> 
> Si quieres ser mutuales conmigo en twitter siéntete libre de seguirme en @orangetaegyu.
> 
> Adiós✌.


End file.
